Just Overwhelm Me Extended Scenes
by BuJyo
Summary: These are a collection of extended scenes from the main story Just Overwhelm Me. They are explicitly zesty that's s.e.x. folks , so the M rating is here for a reason. Each chapter will be labeled for the chapter in the main story it follows. Enjoy!
1. Extended scene for Chapter 36

***** The chapters posted here are extended scenes for Just Overwhelm Me. They are explicit and intended for adult audiences only! Mature content. *****

***** This is the extended scene for Chapter 36. Marshall has arrived on Tybee island and the fireworks begin. *****

* * *

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

--- Body is a Wonderland, John Mayer

* * *

"_You're an idiot," Mary took in the sight of him; t-shirt, jeans and barefoot with damp hair and smoldering eyes, and she knew the ice tea could just damn well wait, "But you're __**my **__idiot." Reaching up, she drew him down to her to continue what they had started outside._

Their kisses were deep, long and full of desire and love. Marshall discovered she would thrust her hips against him every time he sucked on her bottom lip, and Mary could make him emit the most wonderful moan from deep in his chest when she sucked on his tongue. His hands skimmed her hips, ribs, back as he wanted to touch every part of her, and he settled his hips into hers to make her groan and seek out the bottom of his shirt to splay her hands against the skin on his ribs.

Marshall shifted to bury one hand in her hair and tilt her head back as he broke the kiss to explore her neck and ears with kisses and nips. Never leaving a mark, but managing to suckle at points over her pounding pulse that made her knees weak and she gasped when his other hand slid under her shirt to caress her waist and abdomen. His touch on her bare skin like fire.

"You taste so damn good, Mare," he was whispering, "I want to taste all of you. Just spend a whole day devouring you."

His words were incredibly erotic, and Mary slid her hands down his back to grab his ass and pull him against her roughly, feeling the decidedly aroused portion of her partner press into her.

"We have too many clothes on for this." She gasped as his sweet torture of her neck continued.

Marshall straightened suddenly, grasped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head in one swift move. Mary chuckled, then just watched him look at her. She had worn a simple bra, but it was nearly sheer with a thin satin border and Marshall was entranced.

She looked so soft and smooth, and Marshall didn't know what to enjoy first. He trailed his fingers across her collarbone, following her bra straps down to the cups, then along the satin over the swell of her breasts, catching his breath as her nipples tightened with the sensation. He dragged his eyes back up her darkened ones.

"You are gorgeous…exotic….mesmerizing." each word accompanied by a slow kiss as his hands trailed over her breasts to feel each curve.

Mary was going to either pass out from pleasure or rip his clothes off in order to get to him. Her breathing was shallow and her groin heavy with need, and she traced her hands back up his chest to scrape her nails over his nipples as tease him as he did her. Marshall looked at her with a mischievous grin as he reached behind her. Before she could connect the dots, he had the ice cube in his hand and allowed a cold drop to fall onto the valley between her breasts.

"Did you think I was kidding about the ice cubes?" his voice low and sultry…nothing like what she had heard before. More streaks of lightning shot through her core as he slowly rested the ice cube against her skin and dragged it down as he watched the goosebumps rise behind it, over her bra to wet the fabric and make her nipple tighten nearly painfully and she groaned.

Marshall hissed in a breath with her reaction, and he bent forward to trail kisses along the wet track the ice cube had made, then shifted to lower himself slightly to kiss her nipple through the wet fabric and Mary jumped with the sensation while she grabbed onto the counter, "Oh, God."

He smiled crookedly as his hands held her ribcage and ran his tongue over the straining bud while Mary squirmed, finally suckling her breast through her bra and thought he might just explode right there as she looked down at him with such raw desire in her eyes that he caught his breath. Holding her gaze, Marshall slowly tortured her other breast in the same way, and Mary actually whimpered as his mouth closed over her and he nipped her lightly.

That was a sound he had never heard come out of his partner before, and Marshall knew he was not long for this world if he didn't have her soon. Spinning her around quickly, he put his back against the counter and pulled her to him to settle her between his thighs with a grunt, his hands cupping her bottom as he strained against her.

Mary smiled at his obvious frustration, and her hands began to work at the button on his jeans, "We really need to do something about that, partner."

She unzipped him and smoothed her hand down the length of him through his boxers as she leaned up to capture his lips again with hers. Mary was impressed, those large hands really did match other parts of him, "It seems you're full of surprises too." she whispered against his lips as he groaned with her touch.

Marshall suddenly grabbed her hands to still her and panted for a moment. Mary waited, not sure of his motivation.

"Christ, Mare, you make me insane. I'm so ramped up that I'm going to come if you even blow on me right now." He watched her face to see a sly smile appear and the eyes narrow with intent, "Oh, dear God…" was all he could mutter.

"Let's see if that's true." She said as she knelt in front of him and Marshall could only watch.

Mary loosened his jeans a little more and again stroked him through the fabric of his underwear to watch him close his eyes with pleasure. She slowly inched down his boxers to release him to her touch and was fascinated by the beauty of the man in front of her. As her hands touched him, Marshall shifted and swore and Mary was only encouraged.

Making enough room for her hands to stroke the length of him and his testicles, she purred as the velvety smoothness of his skin and ran her fingers through his pubic hair to hear him gasp. Using his own moisture, Mary ran her index finger over and down the tip of him then firmly grasped him and slid her hand down to feel all of him. Marshall grabbed her head with both hands and mumbled something obscene as Mary began to stroke him slowly.

It was better than his wildest fantasy, and Marshall opened his eyes to look at her as her hands slid over him like gloves of fire. The temptress on her knees looked up at him under her lashes as she kissed him from tip to base, then swirled her tongue back up to lightly lick the bead of moisture from him. Speechless, he couldn't even beg, only able to widen his stance for balance.

He tasted a little like sweat and musk and soap all combined, and Mary just wanted more. She licked and stroked him while watching his face, enjoying the feel of his hands gripped in her hair and the ever deepening blue of his eyes as he became critically aroused. She knew it was time to bring him to release, and as her tongue again swirled around his tip, she leaned in and took him fully into her mouth.

"Ah, fuck…Mary…so good." Marshall stuttered as his head fell back with the feel of her lips and tongue completely surrounding him and her hands still stroking him. He forced himself to look down at her again and knew he was going to come apart soon, the image so incredibly erotic. He tried not to grip her head too tightly as she swallowed him again and again, but his vision started to blur as purred against him and flicked her tongue just so. Cursing again, Marshall pushed his hips into her strokes and quiet pleas fell from his lips before he barked something unintelligible and became rigid while holding her against him. No longer seeing or hearing as the orgasm propelled him into oblivion.

Mary swallowed him deeply while he came, so incredibly aroused and pleased that she could make this man beg, curse and shout while writhing against the counter. This was definitely on the to do list for many years to come. His fingers clenched and unclenched in her hair as he relaxed from the intensity of the orgasm, and she felt him begin to sag while she released him and looked up.

Marshall's eyes were closed with a look of intense pleasure and concentration, mouth open as he panted and groaned breathlessly. Mary steadied him with one arm while she stood and grabbed a chair with the other. Placing it next to him, she coaxed him to sit before he fell over, and Marshall oozed into the seat while Mary stood straddled over his thighs with a huge grin.

She took his face in her hands, and as he opened his eyes to gaze at the goddess before him she spoke.

"Welcome to Georgia, Cowboy."

* * *

***** Oh, welcome indeed!! What fun :D Was the zest worth the read?? Please let me know...click the button...click it, I say! *****


	2. Extended scene for Chapter 37

***** This is the extended scene for Just Overwhelm Me, Chapter 37 – Tonight is Your Night *****

***** Mary and Marshall's first time together. It's explicit and zesty!! *****

* * *

"_Are you just going to sit there all night?" she teased._

_He wasn't entirely sure his legs would support him yet, so he stalled, "What did you have in mind?"_

A moment later it wouldn't have mattered if his legs were made of jello, Marshall would've found a way to sprint.

Mary ran her hands over her breasts to unclip the front clasp of her bra as she looked at him from under her lashes. Marshall caught his breath and held it.

Continuing to slowly step backwards, Mary gradually shrugged off the bra and grinned as Marshall's eyes were now riveted to her breasts. Feeling especially bold, she slid her hands up her rib cage to cup her breasts and gently pinch her nipples with a little moan.

His gaze turned predatory and he rose out of the chair, hiked up his jeans and began to stalk towards her.

Marshall was enthralled by her teasing, the actions erotic and bold with a body that mesmerized him. Her fingers on her nipples shot heat into his groin and he felt himself twitch to life again. Oh no, he had not yet started with Mary Shannon tonight.

Mary retained her look of challenge as her partner moved towards her, then she saw him lean in a way that she recognized too well. _"Oh shit!"_ she thought as she slid back rapidly with a yelp and turned to lope to towards the bedroom. She was laughing as she heard his footsteps padding swiftly behind her. Leaping into the bed as he caught her, they went down in a tangled heap of half naked limbs.

Marshall was thoroughly enjoying this chase, and zeroed in on his captured prey's sweet spots where he knew she was exquisitely ticklish. Mary squirmed and squealed, ineffectually grabbing at his hands and trying to roll away. Their laughter infused the cottage.

"Say, 'My partner is a weak male and I shall not taunt him with my boobies.'" Marshall instructed her between breaths, continuing to laugh at her as she tried to gasp out the phrase. The body parts of topic swaying and jiggling deliciously in front of his eyes.

She was in gleeful bliss, but squirmed just the wrong way and a familiar jolt of hot pain lanced through her abdomen. The pains were rare now, and only with excessive exercise, and Mary knew they faded almost immediately and now ignored them as a residual effect of the healing muscles. The involuntary flinch and gasp couldn't be hidden, though, and Marshall immediately ceased manhandling her to look at her with concern.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Don't even go there," Mary instructed with narrowed eyes, "you know how it is with injuries, sometimes they just twinge or cramp unexpectedly. It's already gone and I'm perfectly fine."

She didn't look anything but tousled, aroused and irritated, but Marshall hesitated for just a moment longer as he studied her.

She ran her hands through his hair as she was not going to let him get away, "If you're worried about it, why don't you kiss it and make it better?" raising her eyebrows expectantly.

He thought that was a stellar idea, and grinned slyly as he looked down at her lying on her back and slowly ran his fingers down the faint line of a scar as she shivered. No one had touched it besides her, and Mary's nerves jumped at the feather light caress Marshall traced along the tender skin.

He tugged the edge of her pants a bit lower to reveal the end of the scar, and as one hand found her breast, his tongue flicked onto the thin, pink line that marred her skin. Mary hissed in a breath as his thumb caressed her nipple and Marshall watched her eyes darken with need. Mouthing open kisses up the trail on her abdomen, he swirled his tongue into her navel and along the minute dips and turns of her scar. She tasted better than he ever expected, and he began to strain against his jeans again.

"Better?" he whispered as he reached her ribcage, moving to straddle her and support his weight on his elbows so he could get hands on both breasts. They were rivaling her ass for his favorites right now.

"There's other things that ache, partner." She demanded in a husky growl, pushing her hips up against him.

She utterly delighted him with her unabashed wants, intensifying the moment as he wanted to please her.

Placing small kissed on the undersides of her breast as he rubbed the pads of his fingers across her nipples, Marshall grinned at her hands trying to decide on a place to settle. He trailed his tongue around one breast, slowly working towards the pink and peaked center, and Mary finally took his head in her hands.

"Jesus, you tease." she accused with a gasp.

Blowing on the wet trail, Marshall watched the nipple tighten again, "You mean **that**?"

Now pulling at his t-shirt, she tried to hurry him along, "At least take this off. I want to feel you against me." He allowed her to tug it over his head and watched her eyes travel over him.

He was lean muscle, and Mary admired the way the muscles flexed and stretched as he moved over her. Placing her hands low on his stomach, she grinned as he twitched and began to feel her way upwards. Chest hair springy and soft, she found his nipples as hard as hers and pinched them gently to see him catch his breath and look down at her with a smile. Lowering his head, Marshall covered her left breast with his mouth and used the flat of his tongue to lave at her nipple, groaning as the sensation caused her to scratch her nails lightly down his chest.

Suckling and nipping lightly, he was driving her mad with just one breast and Mary shifted restlessly beneath him as her hands traveled downward to push at his jeans. Marshall was having none of it, and his mouth skimmed down into the valley between her breasts on its journey to the other side, treating that breast and nipple to the same tortuous arousal.

Her writhing had him pressing his hips against her thrusts, and the softness of her thighs on his aroused him even more. Marshall slid to the side and moved up to kiss her hard and deep as he trailed his hand over her abdomen and down to rest between her thighs, feeling her warmth as she moaned into his mouth and pushed up against his hand.

She wanted him on her, against her, in her…somewhere closer than he was, and her hands now sought out a treasure she had found earlier, sliding down to grasp him as his jeans were already undone. It caused him to press and rub his palm against her mound and she whimpered with need.

Her hands were on him again and he lit up, hardening into her palm with each stroke, encouraging him to explore her as well. Deftly unbuttoning her pants, Marshall plunged his tongue deeply into her mouth as he slid his hand beneath the cloth and panties to slide along her waiting wetness. Mary groaned loudly and bucked up into him, throwing her head back into the pillow.

"Oh my God, oh God…" she muttered as his palm teased and stroked her center. She was afraid she'd come with just this simple motion, then decided she didn't care and pushed up into his hand again with another moan.

Her groans and thrusts spurred him into action with a need to match her own. Marshall pulled his hand away and moved to maneuver down and slowly pull off her pants and underwear, coaxing her hips up to slide the cloth down. She watched him with unfocused eyes.

She now lay completely naked in front of him and he drank in the sight, more gorgeous and perfect than he could ever have imagined. Stripping himself of the rest of his clothes, Marshall stood at the foot of the bed and took her ankle in his hand. He raised her leg and placed a kiss on the inside of her ankle, then slowly began to trace small kisses interspersed with open mouthed ones, licking and tasting her. His other hand trailed up the opposite leg, and Mary just watched him with held breath. She knew where he was going, and knew it would be pure ecstasy when he got there.

He stroked her now as his mouth continued to explore up the inside of her thigh, and Mary gasped with the sensations. Finally, he settled between her legs and stroked both thumbs up her labia to watch her tense.

"Jesus, you're hot and wet." His thumbs teasing her as his breath tickled her curls.

"Been waiting for you all day" she whispered, barely coherent as his strokes and circles had her gripping the sheets and wishing he'd get to it. She didn't want to orgasm without his mouth on her.

"Guess I should oblige you, then." Marshall teased with a raised eyebrow, lowering his mouth to run his tongue down along her center and circle around her opening, teasing and keeping his touch light.

"Yes!...oh, fuck…that's…Jesus…" she couldn't decide on a word, and her hands tangled in his hair.

Marshall used his tongue to delve into her, swirl around her and lave at her like a cat with milk. She splayed her thighs wider to give him access, and he scooted forward to gently push one finger into her and groaned with her as she thrust and thrashed with the new sensation.

"Please…please…oh…" her whispered pleas drove him to insert another finger and curl them within her to stroke the spot he knew was there as he suckled her to give her what she wanted.

Mary could only feel as Marshall sunk a second finger into her and that sensation joined the lightning bolts of pleasure from his tongue. Fires stoked white hot, she pressed his head into her and twisted her hips with a whimper and plea. He curled his fingers again and she exploded into a million pieces on the bed, calling his name and shuddering and thrusting as he met her with his hand and mouth.

His name on her lips as she lost control just about did him in, and as she pushed his head away from her now tender core, Marshall crawled up her body to kiss her with a thank you as he reached into the nightstand to pull out the box of condoms he knew was there from checking earlier. Mary was watching him from heavy lids, and she smiled with his intent.

Ripping open a packet, Marshall straddled her hips and sat back to regard her. Mary ran her hands up his thighs and cupped and stroked his testicles while he sighed. Slowly running her fingers lightly down his length, she watched the little bead of moisture form at the tip and offered some advice.

"I've got a perfect place for that." Grasping him firmly to stroke up to the tip and smear his wetness with her thumb. He grunted with her handling and handed her the condom when she asked.

He had never had a woman put a condom on for him before, and watching Mary perform the task heightened the sensation. He lay himself on top of her gently and kissed her some more as he allowed her a few more minutes of recovery time and enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his chest and being nestled between her thighs. Finally, though, he prodded her thighs apart and rubbed his length along her still swollen and wet center.

"Mary...God…I've waited for this…" his eyes were closed with anticipation and Mary reached up to take his face in her hands.

"Look at me, Marshall." wanting him to watch her.

He obeyed, and as he slid into her, stretching and fitting with a feeling like no other, Marshall watched her eyes fill with wonder and knew his own were the same.

Joined, he let her get used to the feel of him while he lowered his head to kiss her neck and jaw, eventually meeting her lips as she turned her head into him. Mary relaxed to accommodate his length for the first time, then as her body announced its readiness she slid her tongue into his mouth and slid one leg up to wrap around his hips, arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold him. Marshall began to move and they quickly became immersed in feeling.

She fit him like a glove, and he was amazed how quickly he reached a frenzied need within her. Cursing, he thrust as she murmured encouragement and moaned when she met his pace with her own. Mary's hands moved to grasp his ass and push him into her further as she reached her own peak, twisting her hips to wrap both legs around his waist, and the depth of his thrusts increased with the new angle. Marshall was now nearly begging, and he gripped her hip with one had while the other was planted beside her head.

Sweating and panting, Mary gasped as he raised her hips off the bed slightly with his height, one more snap of his hips and she was gone with a gasp of his name. She contracted around him and Marshall's world whited out as he thrust deeply to his own release, only able to whisper for her as the shudders continued and he slowly collapsed to lie on her. The sounds in the room faded to pants, sighs and murmured thank yous. Finally one.

* * *

***** How was that? Okay? :D Let me know! *****


	3. Extended scene for Chapter 39

***** I know you waited too long for this...mea culpa!! But, here is the extended scene for Chapter 39 (And You're Still Here). It picks up when they are on the porch. ZESTY!!!*****

"I'm thinking of a song right now." Mary whispered against his mouth, and Marshall started sliding his hand along her thigh from her knee while settling her onto him more securely. Mary's eyebrows raised with the feel of his arousal.

"Mmmm…me too," he murmured as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, "but I don't think it's the same one you have in mind." Doubts about her decision were being replaced by other, more pressing thoughts, and Marshall turned his attention to this lapful of willing woman.

Mary wiggled a bit to make him twitch and suck in a breath and she continued to tease him with kisses, "Mine has the word 'ass' in it. Thought you'd like that."

Oh, yeah, he liked that, Marshall thought, then got distracted again as his hand slid under her shirt to find she wasn't wearing a bra. Grasping the back of her head with his free hand, he brought her mouth to his and used his tongue to explore her with licks and swirls while his other hand stroked the curve of her breast and fluttered over her nipple as she moaned. Releasing her to look into her aroused eyes, Marshall countered, "But mine has the word 'table' in it."

He was pulled off the porch a few minutes and a few more moans later.

Mary pushed him up against the wall just inside the front door and ground her hips against his as she pulled his head down to continue their heated kiss. Marshall, only more than willing to pick up where they left off, ran his hands under her shirt to take both breasts into his palms and gently squeeze the soft flesh as Mary murmured and sighed into his mouth.

Suddenly, his switched his hands to cup her bottom and picked her up off the floor as she wrapped her legs around him and exclaimed, "Oh!"

He walked into the kitchen as Mary giggled and nibbled on his ear, making him grunt with the extra effort of distraction. He set her down right in front of the table and massaged both hands into her hair to capture her head and stared at her with such base need that she had to catch her breath.

"I believe you're on the menu this morning, Cowgirl." He growled, then kissed her deeply and thoroughly until she whimpered.

Releasing her, Marshall reached down to snag the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them swiftly down, panties and all, then sat her up on the table so quickly she didn't have time to protest, but did gasp as she smiled.

"It's cold!"

He pulled her pants off her ankles and tossed them aside, then raked his gaze over her hungrily and she warmed up quickly.

Marshall was aching with need for the half naked woman on the table, already looking thoroughly kissed and mussed, and when she leaned back on her palms with a saucy looked and kicked her legs playfully he moved in eagerly.

Sliding his hands slowly up her thighs, he held her eyes and watched her lick her lips in anticipation as his hands crept ever closer to their goal. When his fingertips touched her soft folds, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a tight groan.

"God, Marshall, you just touch me and I'm already on the edge."

He allowed his fingers to gently and lightly stroke her as he replied, "Let's see how long we can keep you there."

She was moist and hot and Marshall wasn't far from the edge himself as he knew what it would feel like to be enveloped by her. Now sliding his hands up onto her abdomen as she made a small sound of loss, he stepped in closer to lean over and capture her lips with light kisses and slow licks, pleased when she wiggled a bit towards the edge of the table to get closer to him. Leaning in even further, he now forced her to keep her palms on the table behind her hips in order to keep from lying backwards and his hands again slid onto her breasts, pushing her t-shirt up with them.

Her breasts were gorgeous, and Marshall really was torn as to whether he liked them or her ass better. The best of both worlds, he decided, as he could nibble on these and put his hands on the other.

Rolling one nipple between his thumb and fingers, he lowered his head to place open mouthed kisses on the sides and bottom of her other breast and she moaned, "Oh…I like that…". Slowly, he worked in to her nipple and swirled his tongue around the pink nub, watching her face as she watched him.

Mary's breath was coming at a pant as she watched Marshall's tongue travel over her nipple, erotic and achingly arousing. His other hand only adding to the throbbing heat infusing her belly and groin as he caressed and massaged her other breast.

"You know where I want you." she whispered, catching his eye.

His response was to suck her entire nipple into his mouth and scrape it lightly with his teeth and she jerked upward and hissed in a breath.

"Hors d'oevres" he mouthed onto that breast before suckling her again to make her twitch.

Mary couldn't even reach for him as her balance was precarious, only groan and try to thrust against him as he continued to lick and nibble his way across her chest to her other breast and slowly drive her mad some more.

Breathing hard, Marshall pulled back to look at her and kissed her hard again as he took her hips to pull her all the way to the edge of the table, reaching out with his leg to hook a chair. Standing up, he pulled away slightly to look at her.

"My God, you're beautiful."

She would've given him anything at that moment, his words and the look in his eye consuming her. Her eyes widened slightly as he pulled the chair in and had a seat while continuing to devour her with his gaze.

"Marshall…this is…" her protest and slight nervousness quickly cut off as the hands he had on her hips trailed inward to stroked over groin and down the insides of her thighs.

"This is what?" he raised an eyebrow as his hands retraced their route, pushing her thighs outward to access more of her and delighting in her softness.

"…making me crazy…Jesus…" she panted, watching him and his hands.

Scooting in closer, and smiling as Mary caught her breath with his action, he slowly placed each of her feet on his thighs so her legs wouldn't dangle uncomfortably. This also allowed him fan her knees apart and he blew slowly along the inside of one thigh until he reached the junction of her groin and watched his breath part her curls. She raised her hips slightly in anticipation. He was entranced, and Mary was barely hanging on.

"Dammit, Marshall, tie on a napkin and dig in already." She demanded with a hitched breath and he smiled some more. Driving her mad was driving him mad, but it was worth the nearly painful ache.

He played with her with one finger, slowly parting her and circling and teasing until she whimpered and pleaded softly, and only then did he lean in to place a light kiss on her center and she jumped with the sensation. Still using his finger to caress and probe, Marshall now began to lightly run his tongue around the sensitive bud and Mary moaned while she continued to watch him.

She had never watched a man do this to her before, never being in this position before, and the sight of him enjoying her nearly made her dizzy. He was teasing and licking lightly and she felt the curl of need tighten and intensify, making small noises of want come out of her mouth.

He heard her and began to flatten his tongue with each pass over her folds, causing her hip to swivel and twist slightly as she guided his actions. Her feet pressed into his thighs and Marshall leaned in just a little more, keeping one hand now gripped on her hip to make sure she didn't fall off the table. Knowing what she wanted, he now swirled two finger tips around her opening, and when he moved his tongue back up he swiftly pushed into her while suckling with his mouth and she fell backwards onto the table with her arms out to the sides.

"Oh God!...feels so good…keep…that…" Her eyes were closed now and one hand gripped the edge of the table while the other reached down to grab his hair.

He thrust into her slowly and deeply with his fingers while matching that rhythm with his tongue and mouth and he moaned with her as her actions only served to heighten his desire. She held his head firmly and he gripped her hip harder as her writhing increased with his tempo. He felt her muscles begin to squeeze his fingers and concentrated on pressing into her to hit just the right spot.

Mary could only hold onto him as her body swelled with arousal, then infused with heat as she was pushed into orgasm by his fingers and tongue, shuddering and twisting with a keening cry that nearly drove him over the edge with her. Groaning into her as he took her through the wave.

Before she could come completely down from the high, he stood and released himself from his sweats, stepped in and thrust into her as he pulled her hips towards him.

"Jesus….ah, God, Mary…." Marshall nearly shouted with intense pleasure of softness surrounding him.

Mary gasped and felt herself ride right back up towards another climax with his thrust, his angle of entry allowing her to feel him deep inside of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him to her.

"Marshall," she gasped, "I'm going to go again, hurry."

He had a look of intensity on his face and looped his arm under one knee to draw her leg up towards his shoulder as he thrust into her with both hands on her hips for leverage.

Mary gasped and Marshall cursed as he thrust hard and fast, speeding towards release as she clenched around him and he slid against her. Mary yelled his name and grabbed his arms as she curled up slightly, Marshall only knowing he heard the table scrape against the floor as his world exploded in light and pleasure, hips driving on instinct.

Panting as he focused slowly again a few moments later, he leaned over her to rest his forearms on the table since his legs were shaking and he didn't want to fall down. She was still shuddering slightly and her inner muscles twitched and tightened with little aftershocks, causing him to jerk also with sensitivity. Resting his head on her chest, Marshall lightly kissed the sweaty valley between her breasts.

"This place is definitely worth the wait." he whispered with a chuckle.

She moaned with a grin, "And the service just can't be beat."

He was thinking they were going to need a towel, then closed his eyes as he realized what that meant.

"Mare…"

"I know."

"Are we…"

"Does it really matter?" Mary ran her fingers through his hair and raised his head to meet her eyes. The blue gaze deep and concerned.

Her eyes were calm and focused, and Marshall knew the answer, "Not anymore."

He kissed her, then they chuckled as they tried to extricate themselves from their precarious position without a mess and failed miserably, now laughing while gathering clothing and placing the table back in the spot it somehow was moved from.

Wobbly and sated, the pair weaved their way to the bedroom to lie on their backs and allow the cool breeze to soothe them.

"That was a wild ride, Cowboy." she sighed.

"Wait 'til you see what I can do with my spurs on." he retorted.

Mary clubbed him with a pillow.

* * *

***** Giddy up!! Now you know why Mary teased him about telling his mother what they did on the kitchen table!!! Hope it was worth the wait :D Please REVIEW! *****


End file.
